


feels so good getting what i want.

by stylescantstop



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yoga, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, Desperate Harry, Feminine Harry, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, Just kinda happened, M/M, Masturbation, Oops, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Slutty Harry, Top Louis, Yoga, harry begs a lot, harry cries a bit, harry is slutty, harry says please a lot, harry teaches yoga, harry wears a sports bra, he's sort of feminine, little bit of felching, louis really wants to fuck harry hard, semi public desk sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescantstop/pseuds/stylescantstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a slutty yoga teacher with his sights set on Louis and Louis wants to pull that long hair of his while he fucks him really hard from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feels so good getting what i want.

**Author's Note:**

> oh wow. where do i even start with this.
> 
> it's taken me like a week to finish this, which is longer than usual for me. it was supposed to be a smutty yoga one shot not more than 5k words but somehow 12.9k happened.
> 
> also, please excuse my lack of knowledge on yoga. i know nothing. 
> 
> i didn't mean to slip in the usage of 'daddy' but fuck me it just happened and it felt so right at the moment i just had to do it. sorry if i overused it.
> 
> harry wears one of those lacy bras you get from victoria's secret. you know the ones with no wires or anything, just pure lace? yeah, he loves those. harry is so beautiful, guys, okay, sorry. so is louis. 
> 
> pls let me know what you think! sorry for any mistakes! (like random //// & capital letters)
> 
> the ending omg
> 
> this is for elina, colette, & savanna, who had the idea for this & they said i could write it so i did. i hope it's everything you wanted girls. if it's not, i'll try again. :)
> 
> twitter: @softharrie :)

Louis had always prided himself in being a fantastic big brother. He did everything for his little sisters; bought them whatever they wanted, took them wherever they wanted to go. He just went out of his way for them and that's all because he loved all four of them more than anything and would do whatever it took to make them happy.

Besides, he really didn't want to lose his title of 'Best Brother Ever.'

When Lottie, the eldest out of his four sisters, had talked to him on the phone last night, she'd asked him to take her somewhere since their mum was working. He'd agreed, just like he always did. He was going to be taking her to yoga classes, which she'd signed up for two weeks prior after she'd seen the ad for them. Apparently the instructor was cute and Lottie said that it would help keep her interested in this yoga thing. Call Louis crazy, but it sounds like she's only in it for the instructor.

So here they are, standing in front of the two story gym where the yoga class is held. Louis was about to send her off with a kiss on the cheek and the promise of being back in an hour and a half to pick her up when she grabbed his hand and tugged him through the doors.

“Lottie, what are you doing? I don't really need to come in, do I?” he asks as she starts leading him up the stairs. Apparently the yoga room was on the second floor in the biggest room.

“No, but I just hate gyms. They're filled with huge, smelly guys; I'd just feel better if you came with me. Then you can leave.”

Louis nodded in understanding. “Right, but once you're settled I'm gonna head out, okay? I have to meet Zayn somewhere.”

“S'fine, Lou.”

They reached the second floor and Lottie pulled him to the left towards a glass door that had 'Yoga, Pilates, and Dance Classes' spelled out in white letters on it. Lottie opened the door and lead them inside.

The room was already full of women dressed in colorful spandex, either standing or sitting on different colored mats, chatting to one another while they waited for it to start.

“These women look straight out of the eighties,” Louis whispers in Lottie's ear, making her laugh loudly before she slapped a hand over her mouth.

“Lou,” she warns. “Don't make fun. I think it's cute.”

“Of course you do,” Louis says fondly, ruffling her ponytail. 

“I'm gonna find a spot to sit,” she announces, slapping his hand away and going to find a clear spot to spread out her mat. Louis was about call out his goodbyes and leave when the door opened behind him and someone bumped straight into him.

“Oh, I'm so sorry!” the person says, voice deep and husky, and Louis' interest is immediately piqued.

The person, who is crouched on the floor picking up whatever it was he'd been carrying, is clearly a male and Louis had not been expecting to see a male in this class at all. He thought yoga was for girls only, clearly he was wrong.

The person stood up, and Louis found that he had to tilt his head back just an inch because this person was tall and skinny, yet broad and just the right amount of muscular. It didn't help that he had on the tightest spandex there was, black and turquoise, and Louis found that it really suited this person.

He hadn't realized he'd been staring at this persons physique until he heard a throat being cleared. He looked up immediately, cheeks flaming, to a set of emerald green eyes staring back at him, the tiniest hint of amusement shining in them. His hair was the prettiest shade of brown, long and wavy, held back by a turquoise headscarf. He was smiling, and wow, did he have a gorgeous smile. Louis was transfixed by those lips—those red, red lips that looked like he'd just gotten done sucking--

“Hi,” the man interrupts Louis' blatant ogling, holding out a huge hand for Louis to shake. 

“Hey,” Louis says, almost a little too breathy to be normal. 

“'m Harry,” he smiles again, and Louis sees nothing but kindness in his eyes.

“Louis.”

“Nice to meet you, Louis. Are you here for my yoga class?” he asks, and Louis just really doesn't understand how someone can be so pretty.

“Oh, um, actually I was just--”

“Great! We're about to start; why don't you take a spot over there by that blond girl who looks just like you?” Harry suggests, gesturing over to where Lottie was sitting cross legged on her mat, not paying attention to them whatsoever.

“But I--”

“Oh, do you have a mat?” Harry asks, eyebrows furrowing when he sees that Louis' hands are empty. 

Louis is too stupefied by this Harry person to do anything but shake his head. 

“Silly goose, don't you know you're supposed to bring your very own mat to yoga class?” he smiles again at Louis and pats his head. “Buuuut, because you seem like a real straight shooter, I'll let you borrow one of mine for today. Okay?”

Louis accidentally lets out a snort at Harry's choice of words and Harry beams at him. “Now, go sit, we're starting now,” he says as he hands Louis a purple mat.

Louis mumbles a thanks and walks over to where Lottie is sitting. He didn't even attempt telling Harry he wasn't actually here for his class because it just seemed like Harry just wasn't going to listen to him. Louis doesn't even know why Harry is convinced he's there for yoga when one: he's the only guy here, besides Harry himself. Two: he's clearly not dressed for it and three: he didn't even have a mat.

Apparently Harry just likes meeting new people.

So he sits next to Lottie, who gives him a weird look and asks what he's doing.

He shrugs. “I somehow got talked into attending his yoga class for today.”

Lottie furrows her eyebrows. “But...how? You hate doing anything even slightly physical.”

He throws her a look and spreads out his mat, sitting down and clasping his hands over his knees. “I was leaving and accidentally ran into Harry over there and somehow I ended up with his extra mat and now I'm sitting here like he told me to.”

Lottie shook her head, confused look dissolving from her face. “Okay then. Just don't embarrass me okay? Harry is quite fit, like I said.”

Louis wants to snort and tell her that Harry was much too old for her and not interested in girls he teaches yoga to. But that's rude, and Louis won't admit it stems from he himself thinking Harry is fit and has a ridiculously sinful mouth that Louis wants wrapped--

“Hi!” Louis jumps suddenly at the sound of Harry's booming voice filling the mirror filled room. A chorus of giggly women voices fill the air as they respond to his overly excited greeting and Louis rolls his eyes. He really doesn't want to be here doing yoga. In fact, he was supposed to have met Zayn ten minutes ago. He's just here because the instructor is insanely hot and very convincing.

“You are all so very beautiful,” Harry grins, holding his arms out wide. “And so, so friendly. We are going to have the best time together. Who's excited? Raise your hand!”

Every hand on every woman in this room was in the air instantly, Lottie's included. Louis' hands remained on his knees, gawking at how easily Harry controlled the room. Lottie nudged at Louis' arm, giving him a look which he ignored. He was not going to put his hand in the air for he was not excited.

“Okay, let's get started. I'm your instructor, obviously,” Harry giggles at himself, and Louis realizes he's smiling at this goofy person's antics and wipes it right off. “My name is Harry Styles, but just call me Harry, or whatever else you think seems fit.” He claps his hands together and rolls out his own mat, which is bright pink, and Louis thinks that fits him quite well.

Louis isn't dressed for this, he's really not. He's got the tightest pair of skinny jeans on that he owns, which really makes bending and stretching quite uncomfortable and almost impossible. He's got a threadbare Marvel t-shirt on which is alright, but he feels so out of place compared to Harry and everyone else. 

He slips his Vans off since Lottie told him to, hoping his sockless feet don't stink up the place. 

They start off standing and breathing, calming themselves or whatever, Louis isn't really listening as to why they're doing it. He's just watching and copying.

He's more interested in the way Harry moves with each pose, the way his hair flops around, the way his lips move when he speaks, the way his tongue pokes out when he's concentrating, or the way his eyes flutter shut when he's stretching his muscles out. Louis doesn't even know the guy, but he's so enamored already, and he can't bring himself to look away.

But he has to eventually, when he needs to start focusing on what he has to make his body do. Also, it's quite tiring to have to look away quickly every time Harry's eyes meet his.

They do a pose called the boat pose and it requires you to sit on your bum, hold your legs together and stick them straight out, pointing your toes, projecting them into the air while your arms stay straight out on each side of your legs. Louis thinks he's doing a great job, but he's not very limber at all and not very strong. 

Harry, on the other hand, was made for this shit and he's doing it so perfectly while Louis almost tips backwards. 

“Now, hold this for thirty more seconds. Breathe, everyone, just breathe. In and out, in and out. See, doesn't that feel so good?”

Louis' eyebrows snap up at the way Harry just said that last sentence. He sees Harry's head thrown back, eyes closed, neck fully exposed, and Louis wants it, wants to mark it up in red and purple love bites, wants to nip at it and leave teeth marks. He wants it so bad. 

“I love the way my bum feels after this pose,” Harry speaks up again, eyes still closed. “It's kind of sore but it feels so good, you know? Having your legs up in the air just feels so liberating, doesn't it?”

Louis almost chokes. What the fuck is he saying? Is Louis just imagining the dirty undertones or?

The women giggle and agree eagerly, and Louis is ashamed of all these women here with wedding rings on. Horny little monsters. Louis takes that one back because he's just as bad.

Harry exhales, and Louis thinks the end of it almost sounds like a soft moan, and stands up straight. “Now, this next pose is called the hero pose. My grandmother taught me this one. She learned it in India a decade or two ago.”

Louis watched with wide eyes as Harry got down on his knees, resting back on them and bringing his hands together, like he was praying. The rest of the class did the same but Louis was last to get into position. His mouth was practically salivating at the sight of Harry on his knees. He looked so perfect like that. Louis caught himself imagining Harry on his knees for Louis like that, naked and with his mouth full--

“Just like that,” Harry breathes, glancing around at everyone. His eyes landed on Louis' sparkling blue ones, and his lips curled up a bit at the side. “Keep your hands together, breathe deeply, eyes closed. Just stay on your knees for me.”

Harry didn't break eye contact the entire time. Louis knows he needs to close his eyes but he just can't bring himself to when such pretty green ones are staring him down.

Louis shivered at the intense stare Harry was giving him, but he finally managed to close his eyes. When Harry called them to stand up straight, he opened his eyes to see that Harry was no longer looking at him.

“That marks the end of our class, everyone. I know, I'm sad too,” he frowns and then perks up again. “But! My class is three days a week so I'll see you tomorrow and the day after that! And if you continue to come, I'll see you next week too!”

Louis contemplated if he was going to ever come back. He really liked Harry, liked his body, his face, and just his happy, bubbly aura. But this yoga thing just wasn't for him. But maybe he could come back, you know, just to make sure it wasn't his thing.

His attention was brought back to Harry as he pressed his hands together, bowing and ending their class with a soft, “Namaste.”

The class returned his gesture before rolling up their mats and walking towards the exit, chattering excitedly to each other. He knows each and every one of them will be back tomorrow.

He slides his shoes back on and rolls up Harry's mat. “Be right back,” he tells Lottie as he walks over to where Harry is adjusting his headscarf in the mirror. Louis doesn't stare at the way his back muscles contract with each movement of his arms. 

That was a lie.

Harry sees him behind him in the mirror, smiling as he turns around. “Louis! Did you enjoy today?”

Louis nods. “It was nice,” he says because it wasn't that bad but it wasn't the greatest thing he's ever done. “Here's your mat.”

Harry looks at it before waving his hand dismissively. “Just keep it. I have plenty more.”

“Oh. Um, thanks.”

“No problem, Louis. So,” he puts a hand on his hip and pops it out slightly, “will I be seeing you tomorrow then?”

Louis is going to try this yoga thing out. “Sure. I'll be here.”

Harry claps excitedly. “Fantastic! Also, Louis, I know you're the only male here, well besides me, but don't be shy, alright? Tomorrow we get into the more physical poses and I don't want you to hold back. Holding back from things in life isn't always a good thing, you know?” He winks at Louis and turns to pick up his bag, packed full with random crap. “I'll see you tomorrow, love.”

He leaves the big room, not glancing a look back at him, and Louis just stares. He's so into this guy, this overly happy and friendly guy who is so damn pretty Louis can't believe he's real. He wants to see more of him, wants to touch him, and get his mouth on him, get his dick in--

“Hello? Earth to Lou? Can we go to McDonald's please?” Louis is again shaken out of his fantasies by Lottie pulling on his arm. “C'mon, let's go.”

He follows her out the door, down the stairs, and out onto the sidewalk. They walk to Louis' car and get in, heading towards McDonald's.

He can't help but to wonder if Harry likes McDonald's or not. Louis doesn't think he eats it because of how perfect his body is. Louis really needs to stop thinking about him.

~~

Louis is the third one to show up at yoga the next day. The second person being his sister, and the first being some redheaded married lady who keeps looking at herself in the mirror.

Louis wants to grab all of these women and yell at them how blatantly obvious it is that Harry is gay and doesn't want them, but he thinks that might not go over too well.

He rolls out his mat and sits down, shoes already off. He'd come dressed more appropriately this time, joggers and a loose t-shirt. It wasn't the usual standard yoga wear, definitely not like what Harry wears, but it'll just have to do. He sits down cross legged, and waits.

He's tired, mind fuzzy with lack of sleep and his eyes are burning. He had a very eventful night with his hand last night, with visions of Harry in his tight outfit running through his mind, accompanied by his hands and sinful red lips, his body pushing itself into glorious positions. Louis can't even deny now that he wants him.

The room starts filling up and soon Harry is there at the front of the room, wearing what looks to be an even tighter outfit than yesterday. It's black shorts, that Louis thinks are way too short for a guy to be wearing, but on Harry, they just look right. His legs look surprisingly smooth and hairless, and Louis wonders if he shaves them. He's wearing a super tight top the color of red wine, and Louis thinks he sees an outline of—a bra?—underneath it. It can't be so Louis dismisses it and thinks it must be his imagination.

Harry has a new headscarf on today and it matches his tank top. Louis wonders if that's a thing he does, matching his headscarves and tank tops or if it's just a coincidence they've matched the past two days.

He's wearing no shoes, and Louis can see tattoos on both his feet but other than that, his skin is smooth and clear, completely ink free. Louis likes that.

Harry is standing sideways at the front of the room and Louis can see the slight bump of his tiny little bum accentuated by the material. Louis finds himself thinking vulgar things about it and his cheeks flame up before his eyes snap up to Harry, who is watching him with an amused look on his face. Louis looks away quickly.

The class begins, and it's much easier this time because Louis can move more freely and he's actually more flexible than he thought. 

They've covered three poses when Louis gets hard. Like, extremely hard. 

Harry has just shown them the pose called the wheel. It's where you lie on your back, planting your feet firmly on the ground, and lifting your body up with your hands flat on the ground and using your arms and legs to push yourself up. Louis didn't know such a pose could be so provocative, but it definitely is when Harry does it. Maybe because Louis can see Harry's obvious bulge in the front of his pants, and Louis is being driven crazy. He swears Harry is doing this on purpose. 

And that's why Louis is so hard, his erection straining against his boxers, threatening to tent the front of his sweatpants out and create an awkward scene for everyone.

He tries to cover it up but it's quite hard when the position he's supposed to be in practically calls for his crotch to be facing up in the air. His hands are being used to hold himself up so he can't cover himself, and he hopes no one has noticed, especially not his sister.

“Lovely everyone, just lovely. Great, great,” Louis hears feet tapping on the floor around him and he realizes that Harry is walking around the room observing everyone’s poses. Louis is shocked because Harry has always done the pose with them, not gotten up and observed. He's panicking now because he's sure the bulge in his pants is about to be observed, all right.

Louis sees Harry come into view right behind his head. Louis stares up at him upside down, and he sees Harry grinning down at him, hands on his dainty hips. “Louis,” he says, and Louis doesn't miss how husky his voice sounds. “You're doing so well. Everything looks wonderful.” His eyes slip from Louis' eyes down to his bulge and Louis can practically feel the heat of his stare. Then he winks at Louis and pads away, and Louis' breaths come out shakily. He's so hard it's becoming painful and if he doesn't do something now he might start crying. He knows he can't because he's in a room full of women and Harry could see everything.

Harry returns to the front of the room and tells them to relax, which Louis gladly does. He sits back on his elbows, almost squeaking when the friction on his cock becomes too much. He can feel himself beginning to leak against his stomach, and he still has twenty minutes left of class. He can't leave class early because then everyone will watch him leave and see his erection. And Harry just doesn't seem the type to just let him walk out without a detailed explanation. Plus, he can't make Lottie leave early when she clearly enjoys this class.

“Fuck,” he mutters quietly to himself when he sees the first patch of wetness show up on on his grey bottoms. He pulls his shirt down but it isn't helping.

“Now, this next one is called the seated forward bend. It's quite easy, and it will be our last one for today,” Harry calls out, lowering himself to the ground. “Now, just keep your legs stretched out in front of you and bend forward as far as you possibly can, keeping your arms stretched out beside your legs.”

Louis does as he's told, going into position easily. He doesn't bend at the waist as well as Harry does, but he's doing okay. He hears Harry release a sigh, a soft 'yes' to himself, and Louis thinks this yoga shit must get Harry off or something. Whatever it is, it's torture to Louis because he's so hard he can't think straight, and he's leaking profusely.

Then it occurs to him that everyone is bending forward, heads down, eyes closed, and no one will see what he's about to do next. He looks around once more, sees everyone completely oblivious and concentrating, and slides his hand over his crotch, rubbing his aching cock gently over the fabric. He doesn't want to risk getting caught with his hand down his pants, so he keeps it on the outside. He stifles a moan, eyes squeezing shut as he palms himself quickly. 

It feels so good that he's amazed he's able to keep quiet. He's biting his lip so hard he's surprised he doesn't taste blood. His whole body is tingling with pleasure and he can feel his orgasm approaching deep in his tummy. He squeezes gently before rubbing faster, finding the head of his cock and rubbing over it quickly before his whole body is tensing up and he's coming, shooting into his boxers. He accidentally lets out a whimper, but he hears no movement or any indication that anyone actually heard. 

He opens his eyes to see everyone is still in their positions. His boxers are soaked and it's only a short time before it leaks through the front of his joggers. He feels so much better, so relieved as he catches his breath. 

He looks up at the front of the room and freezes. Harry is looking right at him and Louis knows he's been caught. Harry's eyes sparkle mischievously and Louis' cheeks redden instantly in embarrassment. Harry doesn't break their eye contact, sucking his red bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on the flesh as he stares at Louis. Louis watches in shock as Harry's hand slides up his leg and stops on top of his concealed bulge, which is even bigger now under the material than it was before. Louis feels a surge of pleasure thinking he may be the cause of that.

Louis swallows as he sees Harry squeeze, eyes rolling back in his head as he rubs himself for a short moment. Louis is amazed no one knows what's going on. They're being so obedient of Harry and keeping their heads down and eyes closed. He looks at Louis again, eyes narrowed in the sexiest way possible, lip still being bitten, cheeks flushed, and he looks pretty turned on himself, and Louis wants to see him completely wrecked underneath him, begging to be fucked hard, and Louis wants to see just how slutty Harry can be.

Louis swears he's getting hard again but then the spell is broken when Harry takes his hand away from his crotch and stands up, softly telling everyone to relax and to stand. His voice is rough and raw, bottom lip bitten red, and Louis can see the outline of his hard nipples poking against the fabric of his top. Louis really, really wants to fuck him up. 

“Namaste,” Harry dismisses quietly, bowing. 

The class shuffles out, and Louis doesn't know what he should do. Does he apologize for wanking in class or for what? That seems pretty silly. He should run right out of the building in humiliation but he can't, seeing as how Harry had been so close to getting himself off with Louis watching.

“Lottie go wait for me in the car. I'll be there in a second,” Louis tells Lottie, handing his car keys to her.

“What? Why?”

“Just do it, please.”

“Fine.” 

He waits until she leaves before rolling up his mat and slipping his shoes back on. His boxers were sticky and uncomfortable and were terrible to walk in. Luckily, it hadn't seeped through his joggers yet.

He walks over to where Harry is standing in the corner, fingers tapping over his phone quickly.

He clears his throat and Harry looks up immediately. “Hi, Louis,” he purrs, and Louis isn't kidding, he actually purrs. Louis bets he really likes it when he gets his head scratched. “Enjoy class today?” 

Louis catches what Harry means immediately, and he should've known Harry would immediately bring it up. Harry seems like a very nice lad, but Louis has picked up the undertones of straight up sluttiness. He wouldn't peg Harry as a slut, but just his behavior as of late has Louis thinking otherwise. 

Louis can feel his cheeks burning. “I did.”

“I could tell,” he grins, tongue poking the inside of his cheek. Louis thinks he's so darn cute and so darn hot at the same time, it's dizzying. “I did as well. Can't you tell?”

Louis doesn't expect what happens next. Harry reaches out and grabs Louis' right hand, bringing it to his clothed bulge and pressing his hand into firmly. “See?” he breathed, voice coated in lust and want, and Louis is about to lose his fucking mind.

Louis swallows thickly and nods, their eyes never leaving each others. “Yeah.”

Harry smiles again, lets Louis' hand go. It falls back to his side limply. “Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Louis. I've got something I need to take care of. It's quite urgent.”

He winks at Louis and grabs his things, walking out of the room, swinging his dainty little hips and Louis can't stop staring at that arse of his. It's just so tiny but cute and perfect in every way and he wants nothing more than to--

“Louis? You coming, love?” Louis looks at the doorway to see Harry standing there, hand on the light switch, an amused and knowing smirk on his face. 

“Oh, yeah, sorry.” He walks quickly past Harry and marches down the stairs and out to his car. He doesn't manage a look back because if he does, he'll see that pretty boy who's no doubt out to ruin him.

“What did you do?” asks Lottie suspiciously.

“Nothing, why?”

“You never just hang back after class. Hey, wait! Are you trying to hook up with Harry?” She interrogates, just a little bit jealous.

“No, Lottie, why would you even ask that? I like the rugged types,” Louis lies, and hopes she can't see just how much he likes the pretty, dainty types like Harry, who is pretty much just begging to be fucked, so Louis can't help but to feel a certain way about him. 

He masturbated in his yoga class today. His hot yoga instructor saw it all and showed Louis' just how horny he was. Louis even got to feel. What kind of yoga teacher does that? 

Louis wonders what tomorrow will bring.

~~

Louis hadn't planned on going out tonight but somehow Zayn managed to drag him out of his apartment and now he's at the bar downtown, sitting in a booth with Zayn, Liam, and Niall. They've only been his best mates for forever and he guesses they did need a bro-night but he's just so tired for some reason. He's just realized how sore he was from all that bending and stretching when Niall had jumped into his arms upon arrival earlier.

He's glad they're having a night with them, even though he wouldn't mind being at home, snuggled in his bed. But he likes their silly chatter and the Coke and rum he's drinking isn't too bad either.

“So, Louis. You wanna tell the boys what you've been doing the past two days or should I?” Zayn snickers, lighting a cigarette. Louis really hates that they're allowed to smoke in here. It gets so hard to breathe when the smoke lingers in the hot air.

Liam and Niall perk up. “What? Is it illegal?” Niall asks interestedly, and Louis rolls his eyes. He would ask that.

He wonders if wanking in a yoga class full of married women would be considered illegal? He's still sick to his stomach at the fact that it all took place a few feet away from his own sister. Shit.

“Tell usss,” Liam hissed impatiently, swirling the ice cubes in his drink around messily.

Louis sighs, shooting Zayn a look. “It's not a big deal, really--”

“Yes it is!” Zayn interrupts, sitting up quickly in his seat. “Tell'em all about it, Lou. Oh, and don't leave out the part where you wanked--”

Louis slammed his foot down on Zayn's underneath the table, hard. Zayn spluttered but shut up, taking a drag of his cigarette grumpily.

“What? Wanked?” Niall asks, clearly confused.

Louis let out an irritated groan. “Look, I took Lottie to a yoga class the other day, alright? And I wasn't going to stay but the teacher talked me into it and so I've been going...you know, to see if it's my thing or not.”

Liam snorts and Niall laughs. “Your thing? You hate physical things!”

“Why does everyone say that?” he mumbles to himself. He takes a gulp of his drink, and sighs. “Well, um, I guess the teacher is pretty attractive.” _and you want to fuck his pretty little mouth before you fuck that cute little bum of his._

Louis shakes his head. “And quite persuasive. So. Fuck you,” he snaps at the trio of sniggering men.

“Right, right. You want to fuck him,” Zayn clarifies. “But really, remember when you jerk--”

“Fucking hell, Zayn, do you have to open your mouth about everything?!” he nearly shouts, making Zayn burst into hysterics, leaving Niall and Liam quite confused and feeling left out.

“Guyssss,” Niall whines. “Tell me!”

Louis huffs. “Fine. I jerked off in his class today and he saw the whole thing. I think. Maybe just the end, fuck, I don't know!” He covers his burning face with his hands and scrubs them over a few times.

Niall and Liam guffaw after a shocked gasp and Zayn joins in. “You little minx,” Niall laughs, slamming his empty glass on the table.

“Me? A minx? No. That's Harry for sure. God, I swear,” Louis says lowly. “He's, like...so, out there you know? I swear everything he says has a dirty meaning to it. And I swear he's just practically begging to be fucked. You should've seen how tight his pants were today.” Louis doesn't go into detail on that delicious bulge between Harry's legs or the appearance his nipples made. Louis wants that for himself.

“Are you sure he's into guys?” Liam asks. 

Louis chucks a peanut at his face. “Are you sure you have a brain?”

“Meanie,” Liam mumbles, pouting. “It was an innocent question, you butthead.”

“You just called me a butthead, Liam. Please go reevaluate your life. But yes, I'm most certain he's into guys. Trust me on that.”

Everyone laughs then and the attention is off Harry and off Louis' sexcapades of the day.

An hour or so later, they're a little too drunk for Louis' taste and he's ready to get home and sleep. He's about to announce his departure when Niall's eyes lock on someone across the room.

“Christ,” he mutters lowly, and Louis gives him a weird look before turning in his seat to see what has captured Niall's attention.

Not a what, but a who. A who that Louis would recognize anywhere. 

Tall, lean body. Cute, pert bum. Large hands connected to nice, not too muscular arms. And lips so sinfully red, Louis' sure he's wearing lipstick this time. Harry.

His hair is free of a headscarf, and it's just down and free in all it's true glory. Louis is mesmerized at the long, wavy mess of hair. At this moment, he's never wanted anything more than to grab two big handfuls of that soft hair and tug as hard as he can, preferably while he pounds into him relentlessly from behind. Harry looks like the type to like it rough like that. He can see that Harry is with another guy, who is quite tall himself and his hair is in a very, very high quiff. It's almost unsettling to Louis' stomach. The smile plastered on the guys face (as he talks to Harry) is even creepier if Louis is being one hundred percent honest here. _That_ is quite unsettling to Louis.

“Who is that?” Niall wonders in awe. If Louis didn't know any better he'd think that Niall was gay or something. Which he's not. But, who wouldn't turn for Harry? “Fuck, look at how tight his jeans are!”

Louis turns around in his seat to face them, and they reluctantly take their eyes off the beautiful boy across the room. 

“Guys, remember how I told you I was, like, bicurious or whatever?” Niall says, cheeks turning red. “Well, I think it's become pretty clear tonight that I'm definitely gay. I'm gonna see if I can get his number. Should I?”

Louis jolts immediately. “What, no, you can't!” 

Niall looks at him, surprised and confused. “Why not?”

Louis clears his throat. “That's him.” 

He takes in their confused faces before he says quietly, “That's _Harry._ ”

Niall's eyes widen and Liam and Zayn exchange looks. “Fuck, Lou,” Niall breathes, obviously deflated. “Lucky you, then.”

Louis doesn't feel bad, but he does, because it's Niall, who's just decided his sexuality all because of Harry, someone he can't even have. But it's not like Harry is even Louis' or anything like that. 

“No, um. You can go, if you want, sorry,” he tries to smile but it comes out as a weird grimace

“Nah. You'd be pretty hot together, you should go get his number. Besides, the one he's talking to is pretty fit, too, don't you think?”

All three of them answer with a firm and loud “no”.

Niall frowns.

“He is pretty gorgeous,” Liam says approvingly. “I can see why you jacked off in class instead of waiting until you got home.”

“Yeah, well.”

“Fuck, I think he's coming over here,” Zayn whispers, and for some reason, he tries to rid their table of all the peanut shells and make everything all tidy. That's a good thing, Louis guesses, so they won't all look like messy pigs and more like responsible, clean young men. What was he even saying? Harry made him nervous.

Louis refuses to turn around to see for himself, instead busies himself with something on his phone. He hears some drunken laughter, a little bit of a clatter, and an unfamiliar male voice. 

“Fuck, he can't even walk,” Liam whispers. “That dude is practically carrying him.”

Louis' eye twitches but he doesn't turn around. He realizes he's pulled up the new Kim Kardashian game and is randomly tapping about on it. He downloaded it for the twins to play with when they were bored and it's not like he sometimes plays it too. It's not.

“How have we not noticed him until now?” Niall mutters, barely moving his mouth and keeping his gaze on Louis.

Louis shrugs.

Then there's a large pale hand slapping down onto their table, almost knocking Zayn's beer off onto the floor. Everyone looks up, as if they hadn't just been preparing for this ones arrival.

Louis' eyes widen when he sees Harry up close. His eyes are bloodshot; electrifying green surrounded by light red, slightly watery. His lips are cherry red, as usual, Louis thinks, so nothing new. And his hair is a fucking mess, but Louis fucking loves it just because he knows what he could do with it. His cock twitches in his boxers, and he shifts just a little. This guy has too much power over him and he doesn't even know it. Or maybe he does.

Harry's tight black t-shirt hugs his biceps, accentuates the puff of his chest. Louis wants to bite him and mark him so bad. Has he said that before? 

Even in the dim light of the bar, he can make out Harry's nipples poking against the fabric. Louis' mouth is beginning to water.

“Louieeeee,” Harry squeals. Yes, _squeals._ “I can't believe you're here! Nick, look at him! Just _look_ at him, please, just--”

“I see him, Harry,” the guy, apparently named Nick, says grumpily, rolling his eyes. Louis doesn't like him. Not just because he's here with Harry but because he looks at Harry like he's something to eat. “Literally looking right at him.” 

And he was. And Louis just saw jealousy and dislike in his eyes and really? They don't even know each other! Louis senses this Nick fellow has some feelings for Harry, which, Louis hopes, aren't mutual. 

But that's none of his business.

The table had remained silent through this whole awkward exchange. Niall was gawking at Harry, and Liam and Zayn were trying not to laugh. So Louis has to say something but before he does, Harry interrupts him.

“You're so beautiful, Louis,” he blurts out, eyes drunk and bright. “Isn't he beautiful, Nick? He's so, so beautiful, don't you think?”

Nick looked so irritated and distraught that Louis is close to laughing hysterically just from the expression on his face. 

“Harry, you're so drunk you don't even know what you're saying. I think we should go home, yes?” Nick propositions, arm still around Harry's waist squeezing him closer to his body. He looked ferociously possessive and a little angry now. Louis realizes he's just been insulted, pretty much.

“Excuse me,” Louis says, a hint of outrage in his voice. 

But he goes ignored as Harry speaks up again. 

“What? Noooo, Nicky, I don't want to go home yet. 'm having so much fun, really, I am. Please, can we stay?” he whines, begging with big puppy dog eyes. Then he adds, “Wait. Can Louis come home with me?!”

If Louis had a mouthful of drink at the time he would have definitely spit it across the table on Zayn because wow. Did Harry really just ask that. But then Louis also wants to laugh because Harry is so drunk but he's so cute and adorable and Louis is trying not to tug him away from Nick's possessive grip. And he really hates how Harry is asking this Nick person permission, like Nick owns him or something. Which, okay. Louis hopes Harry isn't into that sort of stuff and Nick isn't his master or some shit like that. 

Nick just huffs. “Fine, fine, we'll stay,” he says quickly, hold on Harry never loosening. Harry beams and turns his attention back to Louis.

“Louis,” he breathes. “How are you?” 

Louis gives a quiet amused chuckle because out of everything Harry's said tonight he hadn't expected him to ask how he was. 

“I'm good, Harry,” he answers with a smile. “How are you tonight?”

Harry just waves one hand, stumbling slightly before Nick pulls him back to his side. Louis had been prepared to catch him but looks like Nick is on top of his game here.

“Oh, you know. Just dandy. Good. I'm good. Um. Who are...who are these people?” he asks, eyebrows furrowing cutely as he gestures to Louis' friends.

“Oh, right. These are my best mates. This is Zayn, Liam, and Niall.”

They all greet him kindly, but Harry is so intoxicated he just smiles like he doesn't even know what is going on and Louis might be a little fond.

“And who is this?” Louis asks, gesturing to Nick, who is eying him with an ugly glint in his eyes. 

“Oh, him? Oh, um, he's no one really, Louis, I promise,” he splutters suddenly.

Nick's face twists into something even uglier than before as he glares at Harry. “I'm no one, then? Wow, that's such a nice way to introduce your boyfriend, isn't it?” 

Louis' eyes widen as does the rest of the tables. Louis had expected it, but the way Harry acts he would've never guessed he had a boyfriend. 

“What? We're not—what are you—I'm so drunk, Nick, I don't know what you're saying, I--”

“Yeah, whatever. Call me when you get home. We need to talk,” he says stiffly.

He lets Harry go, arm sliding away, and walks out of the bar. Harry very nearly falls over but Louis catches him in time, helping him slide into the booth beside Louis. It's a tight fit because Liam is on his other side, but they make it work. 

Harry slumps into Louis' side, leaning his head on his shoulder. 

Louis looks at the boys, who just shrug at him as they drink their drinks. He's surprised they're not puking their guts out from alcohol poisoning, yet they're perfectly stable. 

“Um, Harry,” he begins, trying to ignore how Harry's hand has snaked it's way up Louis' torso, landing on his chest.

Harry just hums, his hand rubbing softly across Louis' chest. He swallows. 

“You're pretty drunk, you know,” he says. “Do you have a way home?”

Harry hums again, but shakes his head in answer. “No. Nick was my ride.”

“Oh. Um. Well. I can take you, if you want, I mean,” he offers. He would definitely not like for Harry to get himself hurt trying to find his way back to his place.

“Okay, Louis, that sounds great,” he murmurs, breath hot over Louis' neck. His hand slides down Louis' chest and lands on his crotch, where he's half hard and definitely doesn't need to be touched right now by an intoxicated Harry.

“Okay, do you wanna leave now?” he asks softly. 

“Yeah.”

So, ignoring the looks the boys are giving him, he helps Harry out of the booth, keeping his light weight up with his arms. 

He didn't drive here; they'd all walked since all of their flats were only a short distance away. But he didn't know where Harry lived, so he doesn't know if walking should be an option or not.

“Where do you live?” he asks, keeping his body pressed against his to keep him up.

Harry mumbles, and Louis has to ask again.

“What was that?”

“Down there, turn right? I think. It's a building with a red door. Second floor. 202B.”

Louis nods, amazed that Harry even got that all out clearly. He knows where he's going now. There's not too many buildings with red doors around here anyway. It's only a ten minute walk from his own flat.

Convenient.

“Louis,” Harry says huskily.

“Yeah?”

“I really think you're beautiful, you know,” he breathes, arm squeezing Louis to him tighter.

“Well. Thank you.”

“Do you..do you think I'm pretty?” Harry asks suddenly. Louis chuckles. Of course he does.

“Yes, Harry, I do. I think you're really pretty.”

Louis looks over to see Harry's face light up, smiling hugely. “You do? I'm pretty to you?”

“Of course. You're a very pretty person.”

“Aw, thank you! Can I tell you something?”

“Sure.”

“I haven't stopped thinking about what it must feel like to have your cock deep inside me since the first time I saw you.”

Louis splutters, tripping because he obviously was not expecting that. Harry stumbles next to him and they both very nearly fall to the ground.

“Sorry,” Louis mutters as he regains their balance. 

He doesn't really know what to say. _'Oh, hey, no way, really? Cause I've been thinking about fucking you every second of the day!'_ No.

“I just...I just wonder what it would feel like, you know? You're just so lovely and gorgeous, and I want it so much. Do you, Louis? Do you want to fuck me just as bad as I want you to?” he breathes, voice raspy, still loose from the alcohol.

For some reason, it doesn't really shock Louis that Harry is speaking this way. He thinks even without the alcohol Harry would say something like that. He has no shame, it seems.

“You know I saw everything today...how good your cock looked bulging from your pants...how your face twisted in pleasure when you touched yourself...how you went from slow to fast...and _god_ , the face you made when you came was so beautiful. Makes me so hard, Lou, just feel, please, just touch me,” he gasps roughly, sliding Louis' arm down his side, where Harry places his hand on top of his bulge, nudging into it slightly.

He releases a desperate whine, eyes shining as they stared at Louis' face. “Please, Lou. Take me inside and fuck me. Please. I want you to. Just fuck me so hard I can't walk for days. Please, Lou, will you?”

Louis is a goner. This is unreal. Here Harry is, drunk and hanging off Louis' arm, holding Louis' hand against his hard crotch and Louis is close to fainting.

He's pretty hard himself, possibly even harder than he was in class today. He's itching to get Harry inside his flat and fuck him into oblivion, but Harry was so drunk he couldn't hold himself up. He's slinking further down Louis' side inch by inch. Louis can't do that to him now. It's just not right to fuck someone so drunk, no matter how much they want it.

He clenches his jaw and uses all of his self control to push his horny thoughts away, pulling Harry back up to get a better grip. They were almost to the red door anyway. But he couldn't do this, it would be wrong of him. Right?

“Lou, please, I'm so-I'm so--” Harry continues to beg, and Louis thinks he might start crying. Louis needs to get him inside now.

Harry continues to whine and beg until they've reached his door. He asks for Harry's key to get in, but he just stomps his foot and whines again.

So Louis does what he has to do and searches through Harry's pockets until he finds it stuffed in the back pocket of his jeans. He ignores the way Harry pushes his bum into Louis' touch.

He unlocks the door, pushing Harry inside. It's a basic layout of a flat, so it's kind of small and Louis doesn't need to ask Harry where his room is because he can see it at the end of the hall.

He leads a sniffling Harry to the bedroom and Harry plops down on the bed onto his back, holding himself up by his arms. “Now, I'm gonna go now, okay? Just...sleep or something. But stay here. Do not go out, do you understand?” 

Harry's eyes glint mischievously and he bites his lip hard. “Yes, daddy, I understand.”

Louis stifles a groan and feels heat sizzle through him. What the fuck is happening. Louis can't look at the flushed cheek man in front of him with wild hair and bright eyes. Louis hadn't even meant to sound, like, demanding or anything. But _fuck_ , he didn't know how much he needed to be called daddy until now. 

He bites his cheek and takes a deep breath. He has to get out of here. Now.

“I-I have to go,” he stutters. “Uh, I'll see you tomorrow, yeah, tomorrow.”

He runs a hand through his hair and heads for the door, pretending he didn't just see Harry unbutton his pants and slide a hand inside, illuminated by the moonlight shining through his bedroom window.

“Can't wait...oh,” Harry groans. He sounds so delicious and inviting but Louis refuses to turn around and be tempted by something he can't have.

He shuts the door behind him and lets out a sigh of relief. He's achingly hard, and he knows what he's doing as soon as he gets home. His brain is nothing but images of Harry, hair tousled, cheeks flushed, eyes glossy, and lips red. He's bursting with want and judging by Harry's behavior towards him tonight, he wants Louis just as bad. 

Louis is tingling.

~~

The next day, Louis wakes up with a slight hangover, not too bad, but he definitely isn't looking forward to getting out of bed. But he does and he makes himself a cup of tea, and takes a nice, long, hot bath and he's feeling pretty good. And it totally isn't weird for a guy to take baths either, he'll have you know.

He dresses in sweats again, not the same ones he wore yesterday. These are black and a bit baggier. He slides on a band t-shirt and his Vans, which he really needs a new pair of.

He eats a piece of toast, not very hungry because he's nervous. He thinks about what all happened yesterday in yoga and what happened last night at the bar and in Harry's flat. He's still a bit shocked at how... _slutty_ Harry was being. It wasn't necessarily surprising, to be honest, but it's shocking. Louis doesn't even know if that makes sense...

He wonders if Harry will even remember or if he'll bring it up or ignore it like it never happened. Louis hopes he'll bring it up because Louis won't be able to resist him this time if he comes onto him again. The sexual tension between them the past two days has been suffocating. If anything, it's a surprise they haven't fucked already. 

He goes by and picks Lottie up, mind wandering as she chatters on and on about some new guy she met or whatever and she informs Louis that he 'can have Harry'. He mumbles a very flattered thanks. But what boy could be even more beautiful than Harry? 

They arrive ten minutes before start but go in anyway. No one is there yet, but the doors are unlocked so they go in and sit in their usual spots. Ladies begin filing in one after the other, trickling in slowly before the room is filled completely. This is their last class until next week and Louis feels a bit sad about that.

It's five minutes past starting time and there's no sign of Harry. Louis is getting kind of antsy. He's starting to think Harry just won't show up and the class is canceled when the door opens and a bright eyed Harry walks in. 

Louis' jaw drops before he snaps it shut again.

If Louis doesn't fuck Harry today, he's going to lose his mind.

Harry is smiling that million dollar smile he has, greeting the class with a happy, friendly voice. He doesn't even look hungover and Louis is so jealous. No dark circles under his eyes, no hoarse voice, no fatigue present whatsoever. What the fuck. That's it. He's an angel, Louis decides. That has to be it.

But it's not just that, no. 

Harry is wearing tight spandex shorts, like shorts short enough that Louis is one hundred percent sure that they're girl shorts. He can see all of Harry's smooth, muscled thighs and they're wonderfully enticing. Not only that, he's wearing a fucking lavender tank top that's cut off halfway down the torso, hanging just a bit above his belly button. His long, messy locks are held back by a matching lavender piece of fabric; it's wrapped around his head and tied in a bow. He looks so damn good and Louis is staring, he knows he is, but he knows that's exactly what Harry wants. 

He's standing with his hands on his hips, grinning knowingly at Louis and when Louis registers his gaze, he winks at him and returns to talking to the class.

“I hope you all had a nice night last night. I know I did. It was very relaxing,” he smiles, biting his fingernail sheepishly. Okay. Fuck.

The class mumbles approvingly, and when Louis looks at Lottie he sees her eying him suspiciously.

“You've been staring at him since he came in,” she observes. “You like him, don't you?”

Louis scoffs. “What no of course not. I don't even know him.”

She rolls her eyes. “You don't have to know someone to like them, you know. That's what pulls you in—the attraction. Then, once you finally make the move, you get to know them. See?”

Louis nods. Makes sense really. He should try to get to know more of Harry. Obviously he's interested in him and Harry seems to like Louis too. 

“You'd be hot together,” she adds with a grin, nudging his arm.

“Oi, stop it!” but he can't help but laugh. Maybe he agrees with her.

He does.

“Now today, class, since it's our last one until next week, we are just going to do a mixture of everything we've already done this week. But I will be teaching you a new pose called the 'Downward Dog.' I'm sure you've all heard of it. Now, everyone, relax and breathe.”

Louis loves how professional Harry can sound. No one would ever guess that just last night he'd been begging Louis to fuck him until he can't walk for days. Louis desperately wants to do that, too. He can see the mischievous glint in Harry's eyes when he looks at him, knows what he's trying to do. Near booty shorts, a crop top, and a bow on his head. How _could_ Louis resist him?

They focus on their breathing for awhile, become relaxed and pliant, and then Harry starts leading them through the poses they already know. Before Louis knows it, there's only twenty minutes of class left. He actually really dreads leaving and not seeing Harry until next week. 

“Now,” Harry begins, standing up straight and raising his arms above his head, making his top draw further up his chest. Louis can see the outline of his abs. “Everyone stand up straight, please. Now bend over without bending your knees. Yes, just like that. And put your hands flat on the ground in front of you slightly. This makes your body look like a hump. Your bum should be straight up in the air. Now just hold it.”

Louis is behind. He's been staring at Harry's too cute of a bum for way too long and he's the only one still standing.

Before he bends down, though, he catches Harry's looking at him in the mirror, a smug smile on his face. Louis blushes and immediately gets into position.

He's breathing like he should be, but all he can think about is how fuckable Harry looks today and how turned on he is and how Harry is really just too much of a temptation.

He raises his head just a tad, eyes finding Harry's bum again, and he ogles. Harry is staring back at him from between his own legs, watching him. He knows what he's doing and Louis can see that he loves the attention Louis is giving him. Harry winks at him and shifts his legs further apart, and Louis can see his bulge a bit clearer. He's hard, too. Louis' should've known.

Harry wiggles his bum just a tad, biting his lower lip and Louis groans internally. Then, twenty minutes is over.

“Everyone relax. Well, that concludes our class for today. I hope you all had a great time and I'll see you all next week! Namaste,” he says as he bows, the class following suit.

Louis calms himself as the women leave, rolling his mat up along with Lottie. 

He doesn't know what to do. He wants to stay and talk to Harry because it might lead to something both of them are desperate for but he also has Lottie he should take home. He sees Harry glancing at him in the mirror as he stands idle by a table, fingers pinching his puffy red lips. So Louis makes his decision pretty fast.

He turns to Lottie and hands her some money. 

“What's this for?” she asks, taking it cautiously.

“Um, isn't there a new book or two you want down at the bookstore?” he says, hoping she'll remember something she wants.

“Oh, yeah! I can buy them?”

“Yeah, yeah, that's what that's for. I'll be down in a minute, okay?” he says, patting her shoulder and urging her to go on.

She nods and flees the room, too eager to get her books or whatever and not even caring enough to ask questions.

He takes a deep breath and walks calmly over to Harry, who is watching him approach with a sly grin behind his fingers. “Hey,” he says lowly.

“Hi,” Louis answers, taking in the way Harry is looking at him like a predator. 

“Did you need something?” Harry asks, taking a step or two closer.

The room was empty now, and the room was silent except for their ragged breaths.

“Um, I--”

Harry's lips cut him off, pressing onto his firmly, and Louis' mind went completely blank. He's been waiting for this since the first day he saw him. His lips are soft against his own, and he moans as he licks into Harry's mouth, tasting him for the first time. His hands go to Harry's waist, gripping him hard as he pulls their bodies tight together. 

He feels a rush as he feels Harry's body against his own, crotch against crotch, chest against chest. He's needed this so much.

Harry's hands come up to cup Louis' face, so soft and tender. He makes a small noise as he deepens the kiss, nipping Louis' bottom lip and sucking gently. Louis shudders as Harry kisses down his chin, onto his neck, nipping and sucking and biting and Louis absolutely cannot focus on anything anymore.

“Been wanting this for so long,” Harry breathes, dragging his hands up Louis' shirt and rubbing, hands soft and warm on his skin. “You are so damn beautiful.”

Louis flushes and Harry's hands skim over his nipples, making him jolt. Harry suddenly jerks Louis' shirt up and over his head, and Louis is perfectly okay with that. Harry sucks harshly on Louis' collarbone and Louis groans. He loves being marked, loves having big purple bruises on him that lasts for days.

“God,” Harry breathes, eyes raking all over Louis' body. 

Louis is about to pull his face in for another kiss but Harry's suddenly on his knees, nimble fingers unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Louis looks down in amazement as Harry pulls his stiff cock out of his boxers, gazing at it with lustful eyes.

“So gorgeous,” Harry's hot breath blows over Louis, making him shudder. Harry rubs his cock over his cheek, eyes closed as he sighs in content. He rubs the wet tip of it across his lips, eyes opening to stare up at Louis'. His tongue darts out and licks the head, making Louis moan quietly and his hips stutter forward. He kitten licks it a few times, the precome dripping out profusely. Louis' never been this turned on or this wet, and Harry knows exactly what to do.

He wraps his mouth around Louis, letting the warm wetness envelope him completely. Louis clutches onto Harry's hair as Harry sucks lightly before bobbing back and forth. Louis' knees are already weak with pleasure. Harry pulls his balls out so that they're lying on the hem of his underwear, and massages them softly. Louis groans, eyes closing as Harry continues to suck him, his tongue lapping around him so exquisitely and wonderfully. Louis looks down and nearly comes just then. Harry's eyes are glazed over, his lips red and swollen, drool spilling out of the sides of his mouth and dangling off his chin.

He pulls off with a pop, a string of saliva connecting them. “I've wanted to do that for so long,” Harry croaks. Louis tingles with how wrecked Harry sounds already. “Taste so good and you're so, so big. Bet you'd feel amazing inside me. Please, Louis, please, will you fuck me now? I've been a good boy, haven't I?”

Louis' eyes widen at the innocent sounding boy in front of him. He's anything but innocent, Louis knows. He just sucked Louis' cock like a pro. But fuck if his words don't turn him on even more. He's a little disappointed he doesn't get to fuck Harry's mouth right this moment but he can't deny that he'd rather fuck his bum instead while Harry's begging for it.

“I've been such a good boy, daddy, I really have. I stayed home last night like you told me to and I slept just like you said do. I touched myself first, though, and I came inside my panties, daddy, I hope you're not too mad.”

Louis can't breathe. He is going to die. Harry is going to be the death of him, he knows it. Where the fuck did he even come from? 

“Um, I'm--”

“Do you want to see, daddy? I'm wearing panties right now, just for you. Want me to show you?” Harry never breaks eye contact as he stands, fingers dipping into the waistband of his tight shorts.

Louis nods slowly, eyes wide as he watches Harry slide his shorts down slowly before they dropped completely and pooled down around his bare feet.

He gulps as he takes in Harry in lavender lace panties. They fucking match his tank top and his headband. His cock stretches against the pale fabric, the head of his cock poking up through the band and resting against his stomach. He looks so beautiful Louis is not even alive anymore at this point.

“Aren't they pretty, daddy? I bought them a few days ago. Lavender is my favorite color and I just love the way lace feels against my cock. So soft but rough, makes me hard. Makes me want to touch myself all the time.”

He reaches out and grabs Louis' cock again, which had been sticking straight out between them, and pumps it slowly a few times, still slick from Harry's spit. He looks into his eyes as he says, “I think about you every time I finger my tight little asshole, daddy. Feels so good, but I wish it were you. I want it to be you so bad. Fuck me, daddy, please?”

He tugs harshly on Louis' cock, making him yelp and stumble a bit. He looks at Harry's bright green eyes and nods frantically. Harry's winning smile is back and he's whipping his tank top off in record speed.

Just when Louis thought there could be no more surprises, he sees that Harry is wearing a lace bra underneath his top. It's one of those that consist of nothing but lace, no wires or anything, so they could be classified as a training bra or a sports bra. But the lace makes it too fancy for that. His cock twitches at the sight of Harry in lavender lingerie in front of him, looking so pretty and enticing as anything.

“Like it?” Harry whispers, biting his lip as he looks at Louis for approval. Louis nods quickly again. He hasn't been able to find his voice here lately. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” He leans closer to Louis' face, lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. “Fuck me.”

So Louis does. 

He grabs Harry by his slim waist, pushing him back against the table. He smashes his lips onto Harry's, kissing him so filthily and messily that Harry's nails are digging into his shoulders. Harry shudders against Louis' still clothed body and Louis pulls back to take his shirt off. He doesn't care if anyone sees them and the fact that they're about to fuck in a room with an unlocked glass door is nothing to him.

“Don't have anything,” he gasps between kisses. 

“I have lube,” Harry groans back as Louis sucks on the milky skin of his neck. 

“Condoms?” 

“No.”

Louis pulls back and looks at Harry, who shakes his head quickly. “But I'm clean, I promise, please just--”

Louis reattaches their lips and they suck and bite each others lips harshly, and Louis has never been kissed so good before. He licks a stripe up Harry's neck, biting down and sucking, pulling back to look at the bruise he's formed. He licks over it a few times and returns to Harry's lips, biting his bottom lip and pulling it slightly.

Harry's eyes are glossed over and staring at him, waiting for him to make the next move. “I'll get the lube,” he says roughly, moving over to Harry's bag and searching through until he finds the half empty bottle.

He returns to Harry and gently pushes him back onto the table. Harry complies easily and hops up, lying back softly on top of random papers he'd left lying out. He purrs when Louis slides his hands up his legs, grabbing the hem of his soft panties and pulling them down before dropping them onto the floor. He kneels down and places Harry's legs on his shoulder and grabs his ass cheeks, pulling them apart. Harry screams out a 'yes' when Louis licks a wide wet stripe over his pink hole, shaking slightly. His hands come down to rest in Louis' hair, ruffling it with encouragement.

Louis licks over the hole repeatedly, sucking slightly before pushing his tongue in as far as he can. He's always loved rimming his boyfriends, but Harry was something else. It was even better with Harry. He tasted wonderful and he was smooth and tight around Louis' tongue. He dipped his tongue in and out as fast as he could manage, and Harry responded by tugging on his hair and letting his thighs shake around Louis' head.

“More, daddy, more,” he gasps, throwing his head back in pleasure as Louis adds a lube slick finger, pumping it in slowly as he continues to lick. 

He speeds up when Harry tugs his hair and encourages him. He wants to give Harry everything he's got. He adds another finger and then another, pumping in and out of his wet hole quickly, and scissoring his fingers inside him, stretching him wide open for Louis to take.

Harry's gasping and moaning, back arching and cock leaking onto his stomach, the tip flushed red and angry. Louis likes that Harry has such a nice, smooth cock, all pretty and very nice in size. He's never seen a bottom with such a nice cock before. But Harry has it all, doesn't he?

He's holding Louis' head to his ass, pushing him in deeper and deeper and he's shaking. Louis knows he's about to come so he speeds up and pumps his fingers faster.

“Yes, yes, daddy, oh, yes, I'm gonna come now,” he moans, back arching once more as he spills across his stomach, white painting his chest and some lands on his lacy bra. He relaxes as Louis pulls away, face wet with lube and spit as he takes in the beautiful, blissful face of Harry. But he's not done yet. “Fuck.”

“Did you like that?” Louis asks as he slicks himself up, tugging himself off a few times. He's so hard it hurts and his mind is only on one thing. Harry.

“Yes, daddy, fuck yes. Love your tongue,” he gasps, hands running through his come, smearing all over his body. He takes one come covered finger and slides it between his bitten red lips, sucking softly with a soft moan. Louis pushes Harry's legs up as far as they'll go, pleased when Harry grabs them and keeps them folded close to his body. He's so flexible it's killing Louis. Just imagine what else they could do.

“Good baby,” Louis says as he presses the red tip of his cock against Harry's wet hole. “So pretty. Ready for daddy to fuck you?”

“Yes, daddy, please oh god I need it so much, I need you--”

“Shh, shh, baby, I've got you,” he soothes the begging boy as he gently pushes forward, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and earning a soft yelp from Harry.

He pushes in more, sliding inside inch by inch, enveloping himself in Harry's tight, wet heat. He shudders as he bottoms out, his hips flush against Harry's ass. Harry purrs as he moves his ass in slow circles, making Louis gasp out and clutch on Harry's thighs. “God yes.”

Harry is absolutely a wreck now, whining desperately and grasping the sides of the table with white knuckles as Louis begins moving slowly inside him. Louis is beyond himself with pleasure. He can't see anything but Harry, he can barely breathe, his whole body is alight with the feeling of Harry wrapped tightly around him. He's in heaven.

“Good?” Louis gasps out, eyes drifting over Harry's exposed Adam's apple as he throws his head back. 

“So, so good, daddy, yes.” He sniffles a bit and Louis sees that Harry's got tears in his eyes. “Please, please, fuck me harder, please--”

 

His begging is cut off when Louis pulls back and absolutely rams inside Harry as hard as he can, scooting him up the table slightly and earning a surprised yelp from him. He clutches the table tighter as Louis continues to pound into him as hard as he can, his thighs and ass cheeks jiggling with the movement. Harry slides a hand underneath his lacy bra, rubbing his rosebud nipples softly and mewling in pleasure, back arching. Louis is entranced by this beautiful boy. 

Harry whines and yelps, calls him daddy, rambles and rambles about how good it is, and Louis fucks him just like he's begging him to all week. They've both been desperate for it, and now is the time to not hold anything back. 

But then he remembers Harry's hair last night and how it wasn't held back by anything. It was long and loose and wavy and Louis remembers just how much he wants to grab handfuls and _tug_. “Flip over, baby,” he instructs, reluctantly pulling out. Harry wiggles his way onto his stomach, feet meeting the ground again and being planted firmly in place. He lies flat over the desk and looks over his shoulder with wet eyes, swollen lips parted as he looks at Louis. He nudges his bum out slightly, hissing when Louis slaps the silky smooth cheek, but absolutely loving it. 

Louis nudges his cock back inside of Harry, sighing in pleasure when his cock is squeezed once more with the tightness of Harry. He slowly pumps in and out, getting back into pace, watching Harry's face as he quickens his pace. He leans over Harry's back and grabs two handfuls of Harry's hair, tugging firmly, and Harry moans loudly, arching backwards slightly and letting Louis pull him upwards by his hair.

“Yes, yes, yes, pull my hair, fuck me hard, harder, please--”

Louis pulls his hair hard as he rams into him mercilessly, hips meeting fleshy bum again and again, rippling the skin there. Louis is amazed again at how flexible Harry is. He's arching his back so much that his back is nearly pressed against Louis' front, while his bum is still pushed into Louis' crotch. Louis can see how much Harry loves this, loves being fucked, loves having cock up his ass and being filled up. He's unlike anything Louis' ever had, and Louis isn't too keen on giving him up anytime soon.

He continues with deep, hard thrusts, listening to the hot whimpers leaving Harry's mouth to urge him on faster and faster. He's already close with how tight Harry is around him and how good the pull of skin on skin is. He's throbbing and so so close to coming. He doesn't want this to end, ever, and he thinks maybe it won't have to. Maybe this won't be a one time thing and maybe he can actually start this thing out right and take Harry out. Maybe. But he really should get back to focusing on fucking Harry's brains out. He can think of date talk later.

Harry whines out another please, and Louis realizes he wants Louis to touch him. “So pretty, baby,” he whispers, “such a pretty boy for me, aren't you? Come for daddy, baby. Now.” He grasps Harry's stiff cock from where it's pressed against the side of the desk, and pumps it quickly in his hand, lubed up from his earlier orgasm. He sees the side profile of Harry's face go slack, hears more pornographic moans fill the room, and feels Harry's hole clench spasmodically around his cock as he comes, spilling over Louis' hand and streaking up the side of the desk and floor. 

His staccato gasps increase as Louis continues to fuck into him hard, chasing his own orgasm. “Yes, keep fucking me until you come. Love making you come, you're so beautiful when you do. Please come inside me, daddy, please, please, will you?”

Louis shudders as his body erupts in tingles, hips slamming into Harry one more time before he stills completely, spilling inside Harry and filling him up. “Oh, baby,” he moans, sliding his cock in and out slowly, feeling his come inside Harry surround him, making him even wetter than before. He can hear the squelch of it inside him, makes his body wrack with shudders once more. He collapses on top of him, too exhausted to do anything else.

Harry trembles underneath him, cheeks flushed and eyes wet. A tear slips down his face and Louis brushes it away softly. Harry smiles at him, and Louis knows that Harry is fine, he isn't upset. He cries during sex, so what. Louis likes that. He just knows what he wants and he's desperate for it. 

“So, so good,” Louis whispers, grabbing Harry's chin and pulling it to his mouth, leaning down to kiss Harry filthily, tongues licking together, spit leaking from their mouths. "So beautiful." Harry moans against his lips and Louis pulls back, pecking Harry once on his forehead. Louis pulls out of Harry slowly, glancing down at his red and abused hole. He can see his come beginning to seep out and he feels oddly proud about it.

Harry smiles at Louis and his cheeks redden, and he closes his eyes and bites his lip as Louis bends down to lick softly over the used hole, licking his own come from him slowly. Harry sighs shakily and Louis stands back up, ultimately pleased with how everything has went so far.

Harry tells Louis to get his pack of WetWipes out of his bag and Harry cleans himself up while Louis wipes himself off. They each put their clothes back on in silence, sneaking glances at the other with little smiles on their faces.

Louis doesn't want this to be the end. But he also doesn't want to be just a fuck to Harry. But, that's probably all he could ever be, considering Harry has a boyfriend. Which, this makes Louis a home wrecker or whatever considering he just fucked him senseless.

“Um, Harry?” Louis begins quietly, all dressed and watching Harry slide his tight little shorts back up.

“Yeah?”

“Um. I don't know if we should do this again...” he looks at Harry nervously and Harry looks at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Why not?” he asks, adjusting his headband. “I liked it, you liked it. What's the problem?”

“Well, the other night, you know, at the bar you were with a guy. He said he was your boyfriend,” Louis explains sheepishly. 

Harry looks genuinely confused for a minute but then he chuckles. “Oh, _Nick_? Oh, honey love, Nick is _not_ my boyfriend. Trust me.”

“But--”

“He's got, like, the biggest crush on me. Has since we met in college. I can't convince him otherwise, though. I gave him one blowjob, when I was drunk, mind you, and suddenly he thinks we're a couple!” Harry laughs boisterously at that and comes over to Louis, putting his arms around Louis' neck. “Besides, I like someone else.”

Louis raises his eyebrows. “Oh, really?” His hands come up to rest on Harry's delectable hips, rubbing his thumbs in small circles. 

“Yeah,” Harry smirks, bringing his lips inches from Louis'. His eyes run lazily over Louis' face, hot breath mingling with each others. He was still completely fucked out and warm and pliant, body molding against Louis'.

“And just what is this man called, then?”

Harry brushes his lips over Louis' and whispers hotly, “ _Daddy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> the ending omg i'm gonna jump in a shark tank now.
> 
> feedback & kudos would be so lovely. <3


End file.
